


Go Team

by bakedgoldfish



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-14
Updated: 2005-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgoldfish/pseuds/bakedgoldfish
Summary: The President takes in a football game





	Go Team

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Go Team**

**by: Baked Goldfish**

**Character(s):** Jed, Leo  
**Category(s):** General/Humor  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. I'm not making any money, here. Please don't sue.  
**Summary:** The President takes in a football game.  


"Senator Kurtz called back just now, Mr. President. He's swinging his vote our way."

"Thought he would. Who's he bringing with him?"

"Caldez, Bauer, Wilson, and Snyder. Pyle's still iffy, but I think she'll come around."

With a nod, President Jed Bartlet looked up from the files on his desk. "Good. Say, Leo, you know what's going on with the game?"

"It's just after half-time. Baltimore, 24 to zip. Dilfer's out with a hurt finger," Leo answered calmly, as if he had been prepared for that question for quite some time. He stifled a smile as Bartlet pumped his fist victoriously in the air. "You don't even *watch* pro football, so, if you don't mind my asking, what was that hand thing, sir?"

"Football's a national... you know, thing. And, well, we can't count on the 'Skins for anything, and the Ravens are the next closest team, so..."

Leo lowered his eyes and pondered this for a moment. A mischievous glint entered his eyes. "True, sir. But, there *is* the fact that the Giants have three players from Notre Dame. The Ravens don't." Much to McGarry's amusement, Bartlet got a somewhat confused, somewhat lost look on his face. 

Hesitantly, Jed looked down at the royal purple Ravens sweatshirt he was wearing. "They've got three Notre Dame players?"

"Yup."

"And the Ravens have none."

"Right."

After a moment's thought, Bartlet rose from his seat. "I'll be right back." 

Leo watched in amusement as Bartlet walked out of the office. Moments later, the President returned, wearing not the royal purple of the Ravens, but the bright blue of the Giants. "Nice shirt, sir. You have the entire NFL represented in your closet?"

"Shut up, Leo. Is that all you have for me tonight?" he asked as he sat back down.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Leo."

"Good night, sir." On his way out the door, McGarry added, "Oh, and the Giants..."

"Yeah?"

"They've got four Michigan grads, too." He stifled a laugh as the President shot a surprised and agonized look at his blue sweatshirt. "G'night, sir." 

-end- 


End file.
